Directories and phonebooks enable users to conveniently locate names and contact information. However, as phonebooks and directories grow larger in size, locating names becomes more time consuming and less convenient. Voice recognition technology has been developed and widely used in the industry to allow users to access and retrieve names from a phonebook or directory more conveniently by speaking a name. The voice recognition technology translates the spoken name to text and uses the text to retrieve the name from the directory.
When audio quality in a voice network is poor, however, results returned by the voice recognition technology may be inaccurate or confusing. Additionally, the results may be inaccurate or confusing if a user has a heavy accent. Spoken relationships, as opposed to spoken names, may also produce inaccurate or confusing results.